


Anything for Home.

by stipulativeTzigane



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Glenn died instead of Morgan, Spoilers EP: 33, Tags May Change, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipulativeTzigane/pseuds/stipulativeTzigane
Summary: Morgan Freeman is no stranger to tough decisions. She kinda has to be  after her husband Glenn died in a car crash. But what will she do to get back when she's pulled into the forgotten realms?
Kudos: 2





	1. school projects and groceries

“Fuck Off!” Morgan slammed on the horn, her heart racing as the truck that just cut her off, sped away.. a familiar tightness rose in her chest, she forced the panic down, focusing on the last couple blocks to the apartment, and pulling into the parking garage. she was almost thankful for the three story walk up, it gave somewhere for the excess adrenaline to go.

She felt silly getting all worked up about what could have been at most a minor accident but. driving had never really been her forte, and after Glenn well... her therapist kept telling her to stop judging her emotions, and just acknowledge them. fine: she felt nervous about driving. she felt silly about being nervous. and at this point of her day, she felt exhausted about having to go around having all these emotions all day.

her apartment door was a welcome sight. The time between setting foot past the door frame, and laying on the couch sans shoes and bra was negligible.

“Nicky!” there was no response. “Nichole!” still nothing. She pulled out her phone, and lazaly pressed Her daughter’s number.

“Sup ma” Nicky knew better than to not answer

“come put away the groceries.”

Morgan wined, glancing at the bags she’d left at the door.

“um, I'm at Sam’s, I told you this morning, we were working on a project.”

“oh yeah. your science thing, right?”

“yes mom, the ‘science thing’” Morgan could hear the eye roll. “i'll be home by 8, Sam’s Dad will bring me back.” A glance at the cable box showed it was 5:47, home by 8 was reasonable.

“okay, but you owe me for buying, caring, and putting away these groceries.”

“yah and you owe me for bringing me into this world without my consent.'' The words were harsh but the tone was all play. it wasn't Morgan's favorite sentiment but the nihilistic sentiment was a step up from the brutally self deprecating jokes Nicky had done all last year.

“off, amen sister.” is what Morgan settled on.

“off?”

“yah, Off. as in that’s rough buddy.” Morgan’s favorite laugh sounded from her phone.

“it’s OOf! mom oof, o-o-f.” the Girl explained after she recovered.

“Whatever, go work on your science!” Morgan was laughing too.

“okay, love you mom.”

“love you too Nicky.” The phone went quiet, and the apartment's base silence echoed through Morgan. **she’s turning out just fine, Glenn.**

It wasn't really much to put away the groceries; once Morgan had music on and a hand poured herself a glass of box wine. And while she had the fridge all open she might as well get rid of some of the grossest leftovers. So she was elbow deep in disinfectant dishwasher when there was a knock at the door.

“coming.” she said, wiping her hands on the ass of her jeans. Morgan pierced through the peephole She could not place the man standing in the hallway, but he looked familiar. she grabbed the baseball bat leaning under the light switch, before unlocking the door. a purple spiral undulated before her eyes, and before she could respond she felt herself being pulled out of her apartment.


	2. daybreak and wet socks

Morgan woke up in a field. One of those tall unruly kind were the bottom layers are just a tangle of rodent tunnels. She was cold, the dew off the grass soaking into her clothes. Her arm was asleep and the ground was uneven under her socked feet, the Baseball bat left a recess in the hip height grass, and Morgan was quick to retrieve it. She relished the weight of it, a familiar comfort. She looked around trying to get her bearings. The landscape was unfamiliar, just a small field, on the side of a dirt road, surrounded by dense woods. She had no idea where she was, but the undisturbed noises of the wilderness around her, gave her the eerie feeling there wasn't civilization for miles.

She walked to the road. eyes scanning the pale blue sky for any sign of the sun. Morgan found her self surching the woods for what could posiblly be looming just past the trees. **W** **ere are you?** She forced herself to take even diaphragm breaths. **H** **ow did you get here, Morgan.** The last thing she could remember was opening her apartment door, and then that Purple... Vortex? Had she been transported through that, to wherever this was.

The sun broke over the treeline directly above where one end of the paths sunk into the forest. well i guess thats East. This small bit of knowledge felt as comforting as the smooth aluminum of the bat. it dislodged her from her spiraling panic. She was a grown ass adult. she wasn't going to immediately crumble under pressure. she just had to get somewhere more familiar. **Follow the road. Find people, they’ll know where this is.** She set the rising sun to her back, and walked.

The sun was directly above her, when she found the house. Once the wave of relief surpassed all she could notice was how wrong it looked here. She stared at it from the treeline and slowly realized why. This was a city house, one of those rundown two stories with a porchfront. That gets built on the edge of town and then is slowly swallowed up by urban sprawl. the kind that gets awkwardly split into two or three apartments. and then gets bulldozed into a new affordable housing a couple decades later.

She debated even knocking. Not for what she might find inside. She knew was inside. She had lived in buildings like this. They were generally filled with people trying to make a minimum wage job work. She was just so offset by it being here it looked like someone had cut out a picture of a house and pasted it into a survivalist magazine.

She stepped off the road onto the yard. There was a hard border where the field's ended and the yard began. A perfectly straight line from waist tall grasses and shrubs, surrounding the mangled crabgrass, and spent dandelion. No sign if yard care to explain it. Four cracked sidewalk tiles led to the porch. The warped wood of the porch groaned beneath her feet. When she knocked on the front door, it felt like solid wood. Two of the three glass panels at the top of it were taped up with the back of a wheaties box. Just when Morgan thought no one was going to answer.

“Come in!” and then when her indecsition led to no response “where else are you going to go Morgan. it’s unlocked.”


	3. a man and a beer

Morgan stepped inside one of the worst apartment she’d ever been in. It smelled like stale beer and piss. The first room looked like a living room, but only for the boxy TV and the stained second hand couch. The rest of the room was all clutter: old electronics, dirty laundry, and unopened mail, shrunk the room from small to claustrophobic. She wanted to leave. **S** **omeone knew your name.**

“I'm in the kitchen.'' The voice was all baritone and tobacco. And came from her left (and presumably the kitchen). Every step was a force of will against her instinct to run. "there she is!"

A Familiar man leaned against the counter, close coamed hair more grey than black now. A wide stance and haggard face, spoke to time spent in smoke filled rooms with men who thought they were 'real' men. He had the air of someone looking for a fight. Like a man who had already spent all day drinking over his wife cheating and was just itching for her to slip about it so he could be justified in beating her; It amplified the alarms in Morgan's brain. **Run**. "and a cute thing too." She could feel his eyes run over her body. She took a step back out towards the door. Dread sitting like rocks in her stomach.

"And where are you going to go? Huh? I found you in a whole other plane of existence and you're going to out run me?" Her brain ran over the sentence a couple times. None of it made sense, then again nothing today had made sense. He stood up and lumbered to the ancient refrigerator with the ease of motion only practice could produce. "Beer?"

"No." She managed

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and returned to the counter now holding a red white and blue. "How was the walk? You remember how to get back?" Morgan weighed exactly how much she needed to know against how much she was willing to tell.  
"Good. Yes. Where are-"

"No, none of that. We're not having a discussion, doll. I'm" He put his hands dramatically on his chest. "telling You" A vague gesture at her with the beer. "what's going on here, okay?" She nodded, readjusting her grip on the bat.

"That's a cute bat you got there. You wanna give it a swing?" **that's a trap** . Morgan forced her shoulders to relax; The Man smiled. "Maybe there's more than air in that pretty little head of yours." He pulled the tab off the beer and drank deeply.

"Now, here's the thing," He carefully set the beer next to a pile of unwashed dishes. "I didn't just bring you here for a morning stroll, Doll. I have a job for you." Morgan felt a wave of nausea as her thoughts ran through all the horrible things this man may ask her to do. "Don't look so scared; it's really easy, even for you." He reached into the back pocket of his jeans. A pulled out something small on a chain.

She instantly knew what it was. It was one of the two necklaces she had made for the first year she and Glenn had been dating. she watched in horror as the guitar pic dangled helplessly in the Fimmilar man’s hand.

“This is your anchor. this is what keeps you here, in order to go home, you have to be holding this, and whoever you want to go back with you.”

“who whould i-”

“it’s just a suggestion, Doll.” the man shrugged. “ Listen, all you have to do is leave this house. go back to the field you woke up in, and walk through the portal.”

“the portal?”

“yes. The portal you came in through. It's real simple. If you can't handle it im not sure what to tell you.“ He walked across the room to Morgan. The urge to run amplified with every step he took toward her. She had to actively fight to stay still. It was hard to pinpoint why. It wasn't just the overwhelming smell of old cigars and cheap whisky, or the simmering rage just under his surface. But there was something about him that made her feel like a child, in the worst way possible. he held the necklace out to her. she tried to take it but he held on, looming over her.

“What are you going to do?” It was almost painful to be this close to him, she could see every creese in his leathery skin, the network of veins in his eyes, and the plack clinging to his chipped teeth.

“I'm going to take this, and leave through the portal.” he nodded.

“leave and don't come back.”

“leave and don't come back.” she repeated.

“Good.” He let go of the necklace. Morgan was already stumbling back, her flight response finally took over. When she made it to the door his voice sounded from the kitchen. It was a roar that rocked the house’s foundation and rattled her rib cage.

“Let him know, Daddy’s home, and he wants to talk.” the voice took her from unexplained panic, to blind terror. she was running like she hadn't in years her body moved of its own volition. a dark laugh rang out from the house hanging in the air like a smokers cough.


End file.
